Wind
Wind is a mexican wolf who denies being a wolf made by crescenttherangerpup98. He is first gen and meant to be crescenttherangerpups98's main oc. he is made to be PAW patrol's survival technique expert. Biography Before the incident Pup found by skye during one trip to the forest where she got lost. She accidentally stumbled into the wolfdog one night as she was looking for shelter. He accepted to take her to her cove. The next morning he helped her get out of the forest with some small stuff he crafted along the way. However, this things didn't get more complex than a knife made with a rock and a branch. As they finally reached town Skye tried to thank him but he was long gone back into the forest to hide. she proceeded to ask ryder for help to locate the mysterious pup which landed on success. After witnessing his skills had made him survive for months without help he was requested to join the paw patrol. He gladly accepted and was given both a uniform and a vehicle. He rejected the use of the vehicle under the excuse that those things killed, as well as the pup pack as he said he didn't need it at all. He accomplished many missions along with the other pups, until he accepted to use his vehicle. He had run a test on it earlier that day and made sure everything was working fine with ryder. But as soon as they were heading to a mission on jake's mountain, the breaks failed. The vehicle crashed into a tree and soon caught fire. They couldn't reach it on time before it exploded. No trace of Wind were left. And so, he was presumed dead. During the year missing spoilers!!!! (this will be filled over time) After returning home Wind returned to adventure bay one year after the crash. During that time a lot had happened to him as he attempted to return home, in fact, he thought he wouldn't make it. That was when everest found him, he had been starving for days and he wouldn't last any longer without water. As he came back to his senses he was in better shape, resting in Jake's cabin. He returned the next day to the lookout with his old friends and was ready to return once again to the PAW patrol, ready to see what adventures awaited for him again. Appearance Brown furred mexican wolf with black paws and muscle. He has eyes blue as the sky and his fur is completely messed up due to the little care he gives to it. On his right ear he has a bach of 5 feathers decorating his hairstyle. Everytime he is seen one can find new wounds that weren't there before. He forces his back to be straight despite how much it exhausts him in order to hide the hump that is a charactheristhic of wolves. Uniform before incident A black survival vest accompanied by a bandana covering his head. He wears a black collar with a small pine tree on the tag. He wears no pup pack. After incident As the incident happened the only change that took place was that he took off the bandana and changed it for an empty pup pack he uses to carry stuff around. Vehicle (only thing i couldnt design in two years. any suggestions?) Personality really serious yet caring wolf pup that feels being a wolf will cause him a lot of trouble. Due to this fact he does anything in his power to look wolf like. However, he likes to leave the lookout at night in order to howl his favourite melodies. Some PAW patrol members know his true species and asks them not to reveal anyone the truth. He is normally very polite but whenever he sees tracker he feels anger consume him and can be really mean to him. He isnt very descrete of his feelings as he feels "replaced" by him as he appeared during the time he was missing. he overcomes this feeling over time and starts getting along with him, however he still holds a bit of resentiment but nothing he can't handle. He can be really stubborn and wont go back on his claims easily. He isn't fond of vehicles nor the sea, this two problems can cause him to become completely useless. Trivia * Was meant to have a crush on skye, however this was changed during development * He has no crush for now, if u have a suggestion keep in mind ill be really picky. I may not give him one though. * Trying to hide his hump can be really hard, there are times when it is impossible to hide it. * Like every OC of mine, speaks two langauges. Fears * Ochophobia (fear of vehicles) * Thalassophobia (fear of the ocean) * Germophobia (fear of germs and contamination) Misc. * Took two years to develop and a lot is different from the original version. As some can tell, it is clear which parts were added rescently. * Originally was meant to represent my deep fears and fantasies as well as some goals i had. * Originally it was jake who found him, not everest. Category:First gen pups Category:Wolves Category:Wolfs Category:Antiheroes Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member